


The Way Before Twilight (JiYoo)

by alis_stineheart



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, to be added soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alis_stineheart/pseuds/alis_stineheart
Summary: 'Do you agree to the contract?''I'm willing to break the timeline, universe or world, just for her.''Are you willing to pay the price?'She travelled multiple worlds, universes, timelines just to save her yet failed to save her loved one.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Kudos: 8





	The Way Before Twilight (JiYoo)

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT. PLEASE READ:   
> BEFORE SAYING I STOLE THIS AU IDEA, I HAD RECIEVED PERMISSION FROM @JIULOGIC TO WRITE THIS AU.  
> Au: 'Yoohyeon's parents died, she is the heir of the throne. Jiu is a professional killer that is hired to killed Yoohyeon, but she fell in love, starting to protect and help her to get her throne back.'  
> \- @jiulogic from Twitter 12/9/2019

The hopeless girl who was crying as she held onto the princess. She was upset that she couldn't protect the princess. Even if she wasn't meant to fall in love with her. She took the consequences by disobeying her masters orders and fell in love with her. She was so close in regaining the throne for her. She didn't expect the princess die so soon before the crown was on her head. She remember the face of her lover's uncle who screamed in glee when she was shot and became lifeless.

'Princess, wake up!!!' she screamed in agony and desperateness.

It was no use.

Her warm body was starting to become cold and lifeless now.

She felt like giving up. She was so close on helping the princess regain the throne. The hope for the kingdom was gone. With the princess's uncle now in power, everything would be chaos.

"If you were able to go back in time, would you risk it?'

It was for the first time that she realised there was someone standing in front of her. When she gazed up, it was a young boy, no older than the age of eighteen. Black hair and his eyes shining a dark red, stood out among his features. It was a demon. She knew he was a demon from the moment she saw his eyes. But what was the demon doing here? In front of her?

'Why are you here?' she asked. 'You can't be here unless there was a summoning done...'

"I wasn't summoned.... I was called here due to your emotions". He replied, his low and husky. "You're anger, sadness, hatred and revenge. I was called here by those emotions and I have answered your call. So, I ask of you, if you were to go back in time, would you risk it?"

Go back in time? That sounds tempting. But there has to be a price for this risk. What was the risk if she go back in time? She didn't know as she wasn't that familiar with time travel and crap. It was too complicated for the assassin.

"There has to be a price for this', she stated.

"Of course", he stated. "I'm a demon and a demon contract requires something from their client before signing the official contract."

What am I going to offer?' she asked.

She didn't have anything to offer to the demon. First of all, she didn't even know what rank or type of demon the boy was. He could be a weak one or a powerful one.

Seeing the older girl being clueless and spacing out, he decided to strike a deal. 'So... screw the contract. The contract only exist when it is an official summoning circle. But since you didn't use a summoning circle to summon me, we can ignore that rule. I will grant you one wish or one desire that you want.

Anything."

It was tempting. As she looked down to her lover, her eyes were filled desperateness and scared. What should she wish for? Is it really worth the risk? Maybe if it was another universe, time, world or timeline, may be they could be happy together. The princess re-claiming the throne.

"I wish for.... I want to go back in time to save the princess", she stated. Looking at the demon's dark red eyes.

"You do realise, there's going to be consequences for this?" he asked. 

'I know. I want to save the princess. There's something I need to do and I haven't fulfilled it yet", the assassin replied. "No matter what the consequences is, I will accept the terms!"

The demon could see the determination in her eyes. May be if he was still alive, he was wild like this. But seeing this made him think of his human days. The days he was still alive.

"Even if it makes you a monster by travelling multiple times?" he asked, curious.

"Of course", she stated, with bravery.

"Even when the wish is fulfilled, you are willing to disappear from the entire universe, world, time and timeline? Are you willing to risk that just for your lover?" he asked, again.

"Of course", she replied. "I will accept the consequences, no matter what it is. As the long the princess lives, I'm willing to accept the conditions. I don't deserve her love, after all the sins I done in the past."

The words just spewed out confidence and love. He could sense it. It was determination and courage. After all the summoning and contracts, the client would either die or perish due to their recklessness. The fact she was willing to accept these terms, he was interested. An assassin who is willing to go back in time just to save the princess. Doesn't care if she turns into a monster or disappear after the wish is fulfilled. A very interesting human indeed. "In order for me to make your wish come true, there some conditions you need to follow and accept."

She gave a nod to the demon.

"In order to do this, I need you listen very carefully. Every time you travel back or rewrite the timeline, avoid meet your younger or older self as that will cause a shift in the timeline. Every time you rewrite it, your younger or older self will be replace with you. Your physical body that who has made a wish with me. That means, every world you go to, you can either replace that self of you or the younger version or older version of you will appear. If you meet your older self, avoid talking and interacting with them. Because, if you do, this is ruin your chances on saving the princess. Last, I will help you travel back and forth from the worlds, timelines and universes. Every time you will fail, I will help you go back. Once it's fulfilled, you will disappear."

That was a lot to take in but the assassin understood the consequences of this wish.

"So let me ask of you, do you accept me to fulfil your wish?' the demon asked, eyes shining.

"Yes, I do", she replied.

"Your name?" he asked.

"Jiu", she stated.

"Okay, Jiu. I, Alis, the demon prince of the underworld, has accepted your wish and will help you fulfill it".

She made a contract with a demon but not just a demon but a demon prince????? OF THE UNDERWORLD????

Suddenly, her wrist felt like it was burning as something appeared. "That bracelet, is our contract. Remember, don't lose it or else I can't help you when you're in trouble. And, it cannot be taken off by others, unless it's me that helps you take it off."

"Okay, so, what do we do now?"

Jiu-unnie, why you asking the obvious?" the demon asked. "I'm literally going to take you into another timeline."

Jiu gave shriek as she felt the demon grabbing onto her. "Can you at least give me a warning before you do it!!!!"

"Sorry, I forgot, you're a human".

Jiu gave a twitch. "We are we?"

"Back in time before the princess met you and before you're given the task to kill the princess", he stated.

It's real. He actually took her travel back in time. Everything was normal. She really hope she get to save the princess this time. She couldn't believe it was true. She checked her wrist, the bracelet was there. "Remember don't interact with your other self, no matter what timeline it is. And call me, if you need something."

"Okay."

"One more thing, only you can see me as we made a contract and no one else can unless I want to. And be careful, as each timeline, world and universe we travel into, the princess may exist or may not exist."

Jiu gave a nod as the demon disappeared and went to do what he needed. After all, the assassin honestly didn't expect to accidentally summon the demon prince. "Jiu!!!" someone shouted.

"Yes, master?" she replied.

"I have a task for you from the higher ups. You're task is to kill the princess of the Neverfall Kingdom," he stated, after drinking a whole bottle of beer.

That task again. To kill the princess. At first, she had no remorse on killing her before she met the princess. But this time, she had a bit of sympathy as she had understand what the princess was suffering from. As accepted it, she headed back to her home where she grew up. It was still the same as the previous time. She took all the stuff she needed and took her most price possession, her rapier, which was given by her family when she was small. The family that was slaughtered by the princess's uncle. The brutality. The laughter. She hated it. She is going to help the princess over throw her uncle and make her claim the throne. No matter sin she's going to commit, she is going annihilate those who stand in the princess's way. After all, she has a wish that she needs to fulfil.

"To help the princess reclaim her throne and find out who killed her parents. To erase all her sadness", she whispered quietly to no one.

As she walked out she remembered at their first meeting went.

The assassin point her long slender, sharply pointed sword, the rapier, in front of the princess. "I ask of you, are you the princess of Neverfall Kingdom?"

No hint of remorse or hesitation. No emotions. Just a mere assassin acting like they never met. When the princess lift her gaze up, she could see the shyness that has yet to experience the world. The innocence and eyes sparkling with hope like the assassin was her escape out of here. The assassin could tell she wanted to escape the first time she met her. That gaze, brought back memories. "Yes", the princess replied softly.

Afterall, it was near twilight when she met the princess, hopelessly begging for a chance to escape and reclaim her throne.

It was near twilight, when the assassin struck a deal with the demon prince.

It was before twilight, that the princess had died in her hands. Killed by the princess's uncle.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"5th Prince, are you sure, you made the right decision on striking a deal with the human?" someone asked.

"Of course, after all, I don't want a repeat of what happened to her. I already saw countless of deaths. But whether she can save the princess's life is up to her to decide and foretell."

'But, are you willing to travel endless cycles for that mere assassin?'

Of course, the demon prince's assistant, Khan, knew the answer to that obvious question. He had seen the prince going back and forth in time and travelling a lot, just to save his lover. The small girl, who had accepted him in the human world. She didn't care if he was a demon or not. Yet, he failed to save her. Khan had noticed, the prince wasn't human anymore but a powerful demon who had been suffering endlessly. "Whether she saves her lover or not, it's up to her to re-write the universe. She already accepted the terms of disappearing or becoming a monster."

Afterall, it was near twilight, when they met.

It was an hour before twilight when he struck a deal with the assassin.

It was before twilight, when his lover died in front of him.

The assassin. The 5th prince.

The meeting of their lovers before twilight and falling in love with them. They wondered, if this was a sort of punishment they received for falling in love with a human with a high status. The price they had to pay just for loving someone of a high status. Did they regret it? No.

The two wished, may be if they meet in a different time of day, maybe everything could be better.

But, no.

It just had to before twilight that they met each other and fell in love after.

No matter what timeline, world or universe, they're in, their meeting was always before twilight starts.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is Alis.
> 
> Thank you for reading. ^^
> 
> Update is inconsistent. XD


End file.
